


Help

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [3]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: A drabble about 2007 Raphael, solo vigilante. He's helping.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> _Theme from the Weekly Drabble Challenge of the TMNT-AllStories group on Deviantart. I don't own the turtles._

Sometimes they cry and beg for help. Sometimes they freeze and don't talk, let alone shout. And sometimes they fight for their life, one against ten.

It doesn't matter. I'm here for all of them.

I help them, and in turn they help me forget that you - _you of all people, you_ -

You let us down.

I would come after you, if only to knock some sense into your thick skull - what does the jungle have to offer that's so much better than us?

But I stay, and keep vigil.

Someone has to.


End file.
